


Captain's Armband

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Captain Villa,” Silva gives him that look again, his eyes are burning charcoal as his lips curling up a smug smile. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Armband

**Author's Note:**

> Written when NYCFC was in Manchester. Which means both Silva and Villa were in Manchester at the same time. And Captain Villa is remarkably important

“It looks good on you.”

Villa shivers as Silva’s finger runs along the captain’s band on his arm.

“Does it also look good on other people?”

Silva glances at Villa from the corner of his eyes, a lopsided smirk is on his lips as he hums.

“Depends. Sometimes Joe also wears it too, you know?”

A stupid rush of jealousy swirling in Villa’s stomach.

“You know what I like about a captain?”

Villa raises an eyebrow, but Silva already turns to stare into his eyes.

“People do whatever the captain wants them, asks them to do.”

Villa stares back into those dark eyes, he knows it’s the other way around. It’s Silva who has the power to make Villa do what Silva wants him to do.

He breathes heavily as Silva holds his wrist, thumb making small circle on his skin, igniting the sparks of fire that running in his vein.

“So,  _Captain_  Villa,” Silva gives him that look again, his eyes are burning charcoal as his lips curling up a smug smile. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

Villa traces the constellation of freckles on Silva’s face, “Anything. Do anything you want to do to me.”


End file.
